


I just wanted to make him beautiful...

by Yra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Necrophilia, Rape, Séquestration, kinda Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yra/pseuds/Yra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was simply standing there, not moving, just looking at the horizon. He was beautiful, so, so beautiful. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to destroy him, break him, make him beg. Make him cry, make him bleed. I want him to suffer. I want him to be mine, mine, mine, mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's NOT sweet. NOT fluff.  
> It's rape, sequestration, necrophilia, mental illness.  
> If any of that triggers you, DO NOT READ!!!  
> I do NOT encourage this kind of behaviour. I do NOT support rape, torture nor sequestration. All sex should be consensual and safe, between people that are of legal age. My fic is the perfect example of what NOT to do, okay? Okay? Cool.
> 
> Anyways, if you decide to read it, please enjoy it! :)

_He was simply standing there, not moving, just looking at the horizon. He was beautiful, so, so beautiful. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to destroy him, break him, make him beg. Make him cry, make him bleed. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to be mine, mine, mine, mine..._

 

-Heichou!

-What? I have something to do.

-Can I help you? What are you doing?

-It's none of your damn business, brat.

-Oh, okay...

Levi sigh. Damn, that fucking annoying brat. He's such a nuisance. Sometimes, he wished he could get rid of him. If only...

 

_Tonight. Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight..._

 

-Oi, Eren?

-Yes? 

 

-I need you to come with me.

_Just as planned, I'm alone with him. Soon, so, so soon, he'll be mine..._

-What is it, heichou?

-You were the one who was in charge of cleaning the stables today, right?

-Yes.

-Redo your job. It's still dirty.

-No.

-What did you just say, brat?

-No.

Caught by surprise, Levi gets kicked in the face by the recruit's boot. Still under the shock of the attack, he fall on the ground and passes out. The boy grins wide.

-Mine, you're mine now, heichou.

 

_He's beautiful, so beautiful. His white white skin, and his dark black hair, and his pink thin lips. Beautiful. His blue sky eyes, his tiny tiny body, his pretty face. But there is something more he needs to be absolutely beautiful. Something more, just a little something more, but what is it? What does he lack to be perfect? What?_

 

It has been... how long? Two weeks, a month? Levi did not know anymore. Tied up, given barely enough to eat and drink. He knew Eren drugged him, but he could not refuse the food. He refused to die. No matter what, he would NOT die. 

-Just a little something, small, small little something for him to be pretty, pretty perfect. But what, what, what, WHAT!

Levi did not care about what the boy said. He was used to it. He knew that Eren was crazy. Somehow, the green-eyed boy turned into some sort of psychopath. When? When did the boy become like this?

-Oh. So is that it? Is that what he needs to be pretty beautifully perfect. Just a little of _that_.

Levi did not like where this was going. As long as Eren was thinking, Levi was safe, but now...

 

_He just needs some red. Just red on his pearly snowy skin. Just some tears on his pretty pretty cheeks. Just purple, blue, yellow bruises. Just **fear** in his stormy eyes._

 

His mind was still foggy because of the drugs but he knew something was not right. He was cold. Colder than he has been for long, and he was naked. Extremely naked. 

-Rise and shine, open your eyes, wake up! I finally found it, Levi! I found what you need to be completely absolutely beautiful. Do you wanna know what it is? I'll show you!

What did the brat think of? What was he planning to do? Levi did not have to wonder for long. As soon as Eren stopped talking, the boy took a knife and started to travel it's tip all over Levi's naked body. The older man could barely breathe.

«No, don't take me back to this hell. I can't, I can't, I don't want to, I don't want to suffer like that again, don't want, please let me go...» 

He stayed quiet. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and tried to control his breathing. He would not show pain, he would not show weakness, he would not cry, he would not show how absolutely terrified he was.

-Open them, Levi. Open your eyes. I wanna see them. 

-No.

-No? Are you scared? Is that why? You don't want me to see how scared you are? Aww, so cute. Alright, then, keep them close. You look pretty even like that.

At that, the blade did a small cut on Levi's left arm. Then another one about 5 centimeters lower on his arm, then another one, and another... the cuts were shallow but they hurt. Once the left arm was covered in small wounds, it was the right arm. Again, every 5 centimeters, his skin was cut by the knife. Then his legs, and his torso... Levi had felt greater pain before, but it felt like hell to him. He felt the blade on his stomach. It slowly, oh slowly, began to pierce his flesh. At first it did not hurt, then he felt like his skin was burning as the blood began to pour from the wound. The same process, over and over again. Once his body was covered in red, Eren let go of the blade.

-Levi. Look, look how beautiful you are like that! Look, look!

He opened his eyes with much difficulty. All he could see was red. Nothing else but red. It hurt, it hurt so much. He did not have proper meals for a long time, he was bleeding a lot, he was feeling weak. Terribly weak. The red before his eyes turned black and he passed out.

 

_He was perfect! So beautiful in all this red! So beautiful with his eyes filled with pain and weakness! But he fainted. Why did he faint? Maybe if I feed him more, he will endure more? Maybe? Let's try! I want him to be perfect perfect perfect. All the time, perfectly perfect._

 

-Hello, Levi, time to eat!

A hand crawled behind Levi's back to lift him up. He shivered in disgust (and in a little bit of fear) at the touch. Levi looked at himself. The blood has been washed off his body. He was still naked, so he noticed that his muscles were gone. After a month lying in a bed without being able to move even a little bit, he lost all of his strength. A spoon nudging at his lips made him snap out of his thoughts.

-Come on, open your mouth!

Reluctantly, Levi opened it and ate what Eren fed him. There was more than usual. Way more. Levi was more than full and Eren was still feeding him.

-Stop it. I'm not hungry anymore.

His voice was feeble and broken. He hated himself for looking this weak in front of the boy.

-Hush. Eat it. Eat it all, Levi. Don't make me force you.

Levi ate what was left. He was afraid of the boy. Humanity's strongest, afraid of a fifteen years old boy. But he was. He'd seen so many people turn psycho in the underground. Eren was so far off, there was no way something good would come out from resisting him. 

-Good, Levi. So beautiful...

He was sick of hearing that. Beautiful, pretty... Levi was none of those. He was a man with a kid's face that was completely expressionless. How could anyone, especially this monster, think of him as pretty or beautiful?

-Does it hurt?

Eren was looking at Levi's body with real curiosity in his eyes. The older man did not say anything, but he glared at Eren.

-Good. It makes you even more beautiful when you hurt.

 

_He breathes slowly, his chest moving up and down, up and down. The cuts are healed now, and Levi took some weight. He looks so soft, now. No sharp edges, no muscles showing. I can't feel his bones under my hand anymore. He was too thin, now he looks like a child. Small, pretty pretty face, body smooth and slightly curvy and hairless. Now that he's finally healed, he's not as beautiful but it doesn't matter. I will make him perfect again. Completely absolutely wonderfully perfect._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!  
> This is the last chapter. For some weird reason, I almost find it sappy, wich is weird, but it's still pretty cruel so...  
> Hope you enjoy :)

-I have to make you beautiful again, Levi.

Oh no. No. What went wrong with the kid? Why did it fall on Levi? «Why me?»

-You already are more beautiful. Look, you are afraid.

How could he not be? The monster was crazy. Eren took Levi in his arms and made him kneel on the floor. The monster's boot got him in the ribs. The next blow hit his cheek and Levi fell on the floor. Eren leaned towards the older man.

-Come on, Levi. I just want to make you perfect. Don't make this hard for me.

Punch in his guts, kick on his bad leg. 

«I should've let Annie take him». 

For how long did Eren beat him up? How many blows? How many bruises? And, was his leg really broken? Yes, it was, and Levi knew he'd never be able to walk again. The bone ripped some muscles and tendons when it broke, he was sure of it. 

-Oh, Levi, you look so, so good right now.

The monster was lying next to Levi on the floor. He crawled closer to his prisoner and cuddled him. The monster was hard. Levi started shaking. «No, not that. Everything but that. Please, not that!» A hand was gently touching his shoulder. His arm. His hand. His stomach. His hip. No, no, no...

-You are perfect right now. Beautiful. So beautiful. So scared, so in pain... I want to see you even more scared.

Levi's eyes were closed, but tears slowly fell on his bruised cheeks. He thought that the underground would not come back after him, but he was wrong. All the suffering he's gone through in this hellhole of a slum, it was all happening again with Eren.

-I want to see you even more scared, but not now. Now, you have to sleep. Otherwise, you might break. I don't want you to be broken... not unless I'm the one to break you.

 

_I want him. He's so beautiful like that, how could I not want him? Since I'm the one that made him beautiful beautiful, it's only fair that I get to have him, right? But not right now. No, not now. Soon soon soon, but not now._

 

Eren did not stop touching Levi. A hand on his back. His lips on his neck. Fingers tracing small circles on his stomach. Gentle strokes on his naked skin. Each and every single one of these touches were a living hell to Levi. Because he was afraid of the monster, and because he'd come to crave those touches. He knew his sanity was slowly drifting away. Eren hurt him, over and over again, but called him beautiful. Eren kept him sequestrated, he drugged him, but Levi did not want to be left alone. He was afraid of the fifteen years old, but he needed him. He needed to be told he was beautiful, but he needed to be set free. He needed the touches to keep him from going completely insane, but the same touches drove him mad with anger and fear. Levi knew all of that and couldn't do anything about it. 

That day, Eren whipped Levi with a leather strap. His back was turning purple and black. Some of his older wounds reopened and started bleeding. Levi's breathing was erratic and shaking. Eren, as usual, was telling him how beautiful he was. He was touching the bruises on his back oh so gently. He licked the blood from the older man's back. 

-You are mine, Levi. My beautiful doll. All mine.

Levi was tired. He just wanted to sleep, to forget for a few hours, but Eren had other plans. Eren did not stop at simply touching the broken man before him. He changed slightly the way Levi was bent. 

-No. No no no no no no no... pitié, non, tout mais pas ça, non non non...

Levi knew Eren would not stop. He was afraid. The sound of pants that are being undone and some liquid being poured down made him panic even more. 

-Non, je t'en supplie, non...

The boy did not listen to Levi's begging. He entered the short man with violence and did not stop. He just thrust in the older man, not caring about the blood that was pouring down from his ripped hole.

The pain Levi felt was a pain like no other. Enough to make him cry and whimper in pain. Rape as always been something he found terribly despicable. He killed countless people to escape it. He killed countless rapists. He freed people that were destined to be bought as sex slaves. For him, sex and love were sacred and shouldn't be tarnished by anyone. And now here he was, crying as a boy twenty years younger than him was rapping him. From Humanity's Strongest to a weak and broken old man...

 

_Blood and cum trailing down his white and purple legs. He's shaking, tears are rolling down his cheeks. I've completed him. It's such a gorgeous sight. I want to see him under the sun, though, but, well, this is it. He couldn't be more beautiful. He couldn't be more broken than he his, could he? He doesn't try to escape, he doesn't hide his pain and his fear anymore. He is so, so beautiful... I can't let him live now. Now that he's completely, absolutely perfect, I have to make sure he stays this way until the very end._

 

-Come on, beautiful, open your eyes. It's time. Time for you to be perfect forever. 

Levi knew. He knew what it meant. He knew it was the last day he would breathe. He knew. He was afraid. So afraid, but so relieved. Finally, it was finally going to be over. The boy took Levi in his arms and took him outside of the small wooden cabin that has been his prison for months. At first, the short man couldn't see anything. The sun was too bright, he felt like he was blind. Levi thought of when he finally left the underground. 

Seeing the daylight for the first time. Seeing it for the last time. Being freed from the dark and the creatures hiding in it. Being freed from a monster that walks in broad daylight.

Being freed from the dark and the creatures hiding in it. Being freed from a monster that walks in broad daylight.

Levi was not crazy enough to think he would die fast. He knew he would suffer until his death. He knew, yet he hoped.

He knew it was foolish, he knew his end would not be peaceful but for a few seconds, he allowed himself to drown in the warmth of the sun. The boy spoke, and the spell was broken.

-Here you go, Levi. Lie down right here.

The sharp edges of the rocks under him were hurting his back, but he did not think about it. When Eren opened Levi's legs, the shorter man did not think about it. When he was painfully entered again, he did not think about it. When the boy's hands wrapped around his neck, he didn't struggle. His vision went black, and he still didn't move. Levi finally died, but Eren wasn't done. He came in the already cooling corpse under him more than once before leaving it to be eaten by birds and scavenger.

_He did not bury his victim's body. No, he didn't. He had completed Levi. He completed him, now he needed to find someone else. For that he would have to go to a city and find a person to complete and make perfect. Eren left the cabin, not looking behind._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> (my inspiration for this was the song Murder by Minx, Boyinaband and Chilled, and also The rains of Castamere)


End file.
